


He loved...

by alexa_writes



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Asking Out On Date, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta'd, The Shance Games, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I'm dying cause I wrote this in 20 minutes, okay so this is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_writes/pseuds/alexa_writes
Summary: This is a drabble for THE SHANCE GAMES ;) This is for you Alex ily





	He loved...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying and I wrote this in 20 minutes for THE SHANCE GAMES first challenge so... yeah. I'm not a writer btw I'm an artist trying to throw people off ;)
> 
> Ily Alex (Hiddenshancer on tumblr too) AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

Shiro took in a deep breath, then letting it out. He stood in front of Lance’s door, flowers in his arms. He tried to remind himself that he and Lance had been flirting for weeks on end. Lance had been leaving him cute little doodles of him with hearts around it. Shiro had responded with giving Lance constant praise, ruffling his hair every time they passed each other, and…

Well Shiro was embarrassed about this one.

\------

He had begun to meet Lance every night at the observatory. He quickly started to take notice of how passionate Lance was about things. Whether it be his family, space, dancing, singing, or even finding the love of his life. They talked for hours on end, forgetting about time and all the stress until they tired themselves out. 

He loved the way Lance had begun to bring facemasks for Shiro to try out as they talked about nothing and everything. He loved how Lance smiled when Shiro brought blankets and pillows, them making a pillow nest on the floor of the observatory. He loved how Lance would smile and make up constellations that were absolutely absurd yet so… Lance. He loved how Lance would make up sweet little songs to pick up the mood. He loved how Lance could make him smile like he had never felt pain before. He loved how Lance would giggle when Shiro made a pun. He loved how Lance laughed with his whole body, shaking with joy. He loved Lance’s smile and how it made his nose crinkle. He loved looking at Lance’s freckles and recognizing constellations. He loved that Lance had felt comfortable enough with Shiro to tell him about all of the bad things. He loved that he could cheer Lance up by ruffling that soft fluffy hair of his. He loved how Lance was all legs and made endless jokes about it. He loved how Lance could just be… quiet sometimes. He loved how Lance wouldn’t be afraid to yell at Shiro for not sleeping enough. He loved how Lance was touchy and would let Shiro hold him in his arms. He loved how Lance would curl into him when he held him. He loved Lance’s sweet genuine smile which was reserved just for him. He loved how he could have the worst day and Lance could just make it better. He loved that Lance was strong yet so vulnerable with him. He loved that he could be a shoulder for Lance to lean on. He loved that he could lean on Lance’s shoulder when he felt weak. He loved Lance’s eyes and how they sparkled when they met his. He loved how soft Lance’s skin felt against his rough hands.

He loved Lance.

He tried to deny it for so long, but he knew he did. He knew he was head over heels for Lance.

Even though they had never gone on an official date… Shiro wanted to be with him.

\------

Shiro took in another shaky breath, then knocking on the door. He held the Altean flowers out, the door whooshing open.

In it stood one of his favorite sites- Lance wearing his jacket. Shiro had given it to him the week before when Lance said it was cold… Lance had promised to wear it since he was given it. Shiro smiled more. The dimples on his cheeks showed as his eyes crinkled, him holding the flowers out at Lance’s chest.

“Hey Lance.”


End file.
